Friends Forever
by Elements1999
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya once lived in Shibuya and had a friend named Koji. One day Dai moved away. This was when they were nine. Now, three and a half years later Dai moves back. This is the story of Dai trying to find her friend. Fem. Daisuke; On Hiatus


"Koji why do you always where depressing colors" I asked my navy haired friend. Koji is a six year old boy with dark blue eyes and light white skin. His skin is almost pale white. Anyways he always wears gray pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks and white sneakers with blue stripes, a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with yellow stripes. He also wears a blue and gray camouflage bandana over his long hair that is usually in a pony tail. Koji only has one person in his life he cares about outside of his family and that's me. That's because people assume that he's the person who will be weak and stuff like that. The result of this is that he comes off as rude to people. He also has a dark attitude and will ignore people because of this too.

"What do you mean Dai" Koji asked. My name is Daisuke "Dai" Elizabeth Motomiya. I have tan skin, mahogany hair, and chocolate brown eyes. I'm about four foot four and am seven years old. I'm a month older that Koji but he acts like he's older than me.

"You always wear dark colors with the exception of that yellow shirt" I said.

"These aren't depressing" Koji says.

"They kind of are" my sister Jun says walking up to us. Jun is six years older than me. She has magenta hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and is about five feet. "We have to go sis" Jun told me.

"Why" I said in a whining voice.

"Because Dad wants us at home now" Jun says.

"Fine I'll be home in a few minutes" I told my older sister. She just nods and walks off.

"Koji, I need to tell you something before I go" I say in a quiet voice.

"What is it Dai" Koji asks with worry in his voice.

"I'm moving" I told him.

"So, does this mean that I'll never get to see you again" Koji asks.

"Maybe. Dad said that this is only for a year then we'll move back but knowing Dad's promises, it won't come true" I replied sadly.

"Well I guess this is good bye then" Koji said.

"I'll miss you Koji" I told the navy haired boy.

"I'll miss you too Dai" Koji said giving me a hug. I hugged him back.

"Promise me one thing Koji" I said.

"Sure, anything Dai" Koji replied.

"If someone messes with you, talks about you or talks about me, kick their buts for me. Oh and make sure you keep taking those self defense classes your taking" I said.

"Sure but you have to keep taking self defense classes too" Koji replied with a smile.

"Sure. I have to go now. Be safe Koji" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

* * *

I'm playing soccer with a few friends that I made before school starts. As the ball is kicked towards me, something hits my back knocking me down to the ground. When I roll over I see it's the one and only Tsuki. Tsuki is one of the schools "popular" people who like to pick on me. I'm not the most popular person in the school. Actually I'm not popular at all. Most people ignore me. Lets just say I am pushed aside. Anyways I watch Tsuki laugh at me as she turns and walks away. As I go to get up I see a hand appear in my face.

"Let me help you up" I hear someone say. I look up to see a blond haired boy with electric blue eyes standing in front of me holding the soccer ball. He looked oddly familiar. It then hit me. Jun is obsessed with Yamato "Matt" Ishida. He's the lead singer of a local band called the Teenage Wolves.

"Are you going to just lay there or let me help you up" the boy said slightly irritated. I took his had and he pulled me up.

"Thanks for the help. Hey, by any chance are you related to Matt Ishida" I asked.

"Yep, he's my older brother. How'd you know" the blond asked.

"My sister is obsessed with him. She has a crush on him but she can never get the courage to ask him out" I said. "What's your name anyways" I said as the bell rang. I started walking towards class and he followed.

"I'm Tk. What about you" the blond, Tk, said.

"I'm Daisuke, but people call me Dai" I replied.

"Isn't that a boys name" Tk said. I then went on the offensive.

"Yeah, you have a problem with it" I said in a dark voice with my death glare that I stole from my old friend Koji when I lived in Shibuya.

"No problem" Tk said quickly.

"Good" I said all sweet and innocent. I then ran to class before the late bell rang. When I got there I sat down in a seat and was quickly greeted by a girl who I had no liking for.

"Looks like we're in the same class again. It must be fate" the girl said. Her name is Kari. She has cherry eyes, brown hair, light tan skin, and wears LOTS of pink and white.

"Yeah definitely fate" I said sarcastically. I then turned to the front of the room.

* * *

**Later That Day**

* * *

I was walking towards the other end of school to pick up something for a teacher before I left school. On my way there I ran into Kari, Tk, and a girl in the next grade named Yolei. Yolei has pink/violet hair, giant glasses, white skin that is close to pale white, and an outfit full of red, white and violet/pink. Anyways as I was walking to pick up the package, Kari ran past me grabbing my arm on the way past. She then dragged me to the computer room where I was pulled in. Kari and Tk kept going on with a red head in a high school uniform named Izzy about saving a guy named Tai. I have no idea who that guy is.

"Why was I dragged here and who is Tai" I finally asked getting annoyed at the fact that I was dragged here and then forgotten about. I might be used to it but it doesn't mean it still doesn't mean that I'm OK with it.

"Tai is my older brother. Who dragged you here" Kari said.

"You did" me and Tk said in unison.

"I did" Kari said confused.

"Yes" I said. At that point I turned around to leave. When I got to the door I opened it but I was stopped by a little boy.

"Yolei, you promised to fix my computer" the kid said.

"I'm coming Cody" Yolei said. She then pushed me out of the way and walked of. I then went to leave but there was a flash of light behind me. The next thing I knew I was in this weird world with a small blue and white dragon named Veemon standing next to me and a egg with a fire pattern, a blade sticking out of the to of it, and a orange sun on it, inside of a cave. Tk, Kari, and another highschooler was there too. He looked like an older male Kari with wild hair. I'm guessing that is Tai. There was also a orange bat/pig, a with cat with yellow gloves and cherry eyes, and a small orange dino. I must be dreaming. After that I remember seeing another dino walking away and a tall blue dragon with armor that looked like the egg from before. There was then a flash of orange light and Veemon was back. After that I woke up the next day in my bed. I really think I was dreaming.

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

* * *

I'm sitting at home with Veemon talking about how I was happy that our mission was complete. It was then that my dad walked in.

"We're moving again" Dad said.

"Where to now" I said un-phased by this.

"We're going back to Shibuya" Dad said which made me shoot up like a rocket.

"WHAT" I yelled.

"I said we're moving back to Shibuya princess" Dad said.

"So you did manage to keep your promise of moving back" I said happily. I then quickly packed my stuff up. I was so happy that I had everything packed up in an hour.

"Lets move it Dad" I said.


End file.
